


Smoky Desire

by gardenofmaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Genderbending, Multi, Shotgunning, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: If there was one thing Denise Nurse always stuck to, it was the principle that she would never lie to herself. And honestly, right now, all she could think of was being pressed between the two bodies on either side of her, much like she was at that very moment, but a lot more intimately and with a lot less clothes. She took a drag of the hookah pen that Holster had handed her and savored the taste in her mouth. Given that they were all leaned up against the bunk bed, she let her head fall back and her arms spread out on the mattress behind her. It was nice to unwind and savor something this delicious, especially if she did what she was hoping to do and caught Ransom's and Holster's eyes.Nursey joins Ransom and Holster in smoking and gets a lot more than that.





	

Nursey walked out of the bathroom, perking up instantly as a sweet smoky smell poked at her senses. It was different from the old flowery smell that sometimes permeated the Haus, that one that made Ransom pale and mutter things about ghosts not existing. Instead, it was fresh, and sure it was sweet, but it wasn't at all flowery. Curious, she followed the scent around the Haus, finally tracking it to Ransom and Holster's door. Here, she could practically taste it, the smell sitting on the back of her tongue and tempting her, so she decided fuck it and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, a small cloud of smoke came out from the room, and Nursey spared a thought that they must have been smoking for a good moment to get that much concentrated in one room. Of course, it also wasn't a very big room, and, as she could see when Ransom opened the door, the window was closed firmly.

“What's up, Nursey?” Ransom asked, poking her head out and smiling.

“Yo, Nursey, how's it going?” Holster called out, and Ransom stepped back to let Nursey in.

She smiled at the two of them and walked in as Ransom ushered her in, sitting on the floor between them. “It's going pretty good. I was just coming out of the bathroom when I smelled the smoke from up here. What've you guys got?”

Holster grinned, handing Nursey a hookah pen. “Flavored hookah. All different types, all ones that mix together fantastically.”

“Nice.” Nursey appraised the pen in her hand, looking up at Holster and silently asking for permission.

“Go for it. The more the merrier.”

Ransom grinned. “That rule always applies.”

Nursey grinned, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Ransom and Holster were notorious for their threesomes. They always had someone coming up with them to their room at parties, and that person always left looking like their brains had melted out of their earholes. Given just how in tune they were with each other, Nursey didn't doubt that they had that ability.

If there was one thing Denise Nurse always stuck to, it was the principle that she would never lie to herself. And honestly, right now, all she could think of was being pressed between the two bodies on either side of her, much like she was at that very moment, but a lot more intimately and with a lot less clothes. She took a drag of the hookah pen that Holster had handed her and savored the taste in her mouth. Given that they were all leaned up against the bunk bed, she let her head fall back and her arms spread out on the mattress behind her. It was nice to unwind and savor something this delicious, especially if she did what she was hoping to do and caught Ransom's and Holster's eyes.

They smoked in peaceful quiet for a while, all of them trying different flavors and trading off every once in a while. Eventually though, the silence broke.

“You know,” Ransom began, “flavored hookah by itself is great, but mixing flavors is fantastic.”

“Yeah?” she asked, closing her eyes and taking another drag. “What other flavor would you recommend?”

“This one,” Ransom replied, shaking the pen she currently held in her hand before taking a drag herself.

Nursey nodded and let out the smoke currently in her mouth, before reaching out for the one Ransom was holding. When Ransom just shook her head, Nursey's heart skipped a beat, and she broke out into a smile when Ransom beckoned her forward with a finger.

“Yes?” she purred, leaning in and tilting her head up when Ransom's hand came up to cup her chin.

“If you want this flavor, you should take it yourself.”

Nursey grinned, pressing herself up against Ransom and cupping her face, taking one more drag before leaning down and sealing their lips together. When Ransom's mouth opened up and the smoke mingled in their mouths, Nursey couldn't help but moan softly, both at the taste and at the very pleasant sensation of Ransom's tongue wrapping around hers. They kissed for a time, breaking away only to take drags of different flavors, before inevitably finding their way back to each other.

“Fuck, that's hot.”

Nursey turned her head back to look at Holster, who was wide eyed and staring at them with hunger. “You want a turn too?”

Before she knew it, Holster was pressed against her, and the sensation of kissing the smoke out of her mouth was one of the best things Nursey had ever experienced. They all took turns with each other, and when Ransom and Holster finally let Nursey see them kiss, she swore that she had never been more turned on in her life.

They obviously knew each other's sweet spots, if the wandering but purposeful hands and the delicious moans and whimpers were any indication. Soon, their shirts were off, and they both turned to look at Nursey.

“How much do you want?” Ransom asked.

Nursey swore that she was two seconds away from combusting on the spot. “Fuck. Anything you two want. I'm so fucking down for anything, honestly.”

“Oh goodie,” Holster delighted, rubbing her hands together, before moving to kiss Nursey's neck and rid her of her shirt. “Because I'm just dying to know what you taste like.”

Nursey felt the throbbing between her legs get stronger, and she reached up to grab Holster's boobs through her bra. “So am I, believe me.”

“Oh my god, Holtzy,” Ransom moaned, leaning in to suck a hickey into Nursey's neck, taking her shirt off too and making sure that they were all equally undressed. “Holtzy, how loud do you think she gets?”

Holster let her head fall forward, landing softly on Nursey's shoulder and focusing on the other side of her neck, nuzzling it and licking at the skin there. “I bet that there's no possible way to get her to shut up. Isn't that right, Nurse?” she purred, fingers deftly unhooking her bra fastenings and kissing her way up to nibble on her earlobe. “You're probably a screamer, aren't you?”

Nursey couldn't help the groan that escaped in answer, and she let her head fall back as she shrugged her bra off, sighing as her boobs stopped being restrained by the material. “I was so fucking right,” she mumbled, tilting her head to kiss the neck closest to her.

“What were you right about?” Ransom whispered into her ear, hand reaching up to pinch and flick at her nipple.

“You two are going to fucking make my brain melt in my skull.”

She heard laughter, and yelped as she was suddenly picked up and deposited on the bottom bunk of their bed.

“You have no idea.”

Lifting her hips, she watched Ransom and Holster work together and finish undressing her, before undressing each other through kisses and biting hickeys into the others' skin. Nursey sat up, watching the whole exchange with hungry eyes, completely ignoring how wet she was getting in favor of reaching out to touch and kiss both of them.

When they were all fully undressed, she couldn't help but press them both into the mattress, reminiscent of mere minutes earlier, just to look and take them all in. “Fuck me, you're both absolutely gorgeous.”

She leaned down, kissing a hickey into the swell of Ransom's breast, but reached over to hold Holster's hand. Ransom hummed contentedly, reaching up to pet Nursey's hair. “Gonna take care of me, Nurse?” she asked softly, smiling fondly at Nursey when she looked up, eyes wide, and nodded vigorously.

Holster kissed the hand of Nursey's that she was currently holding, moving forward to press herself up again Nursey. “Don't forget about me, either,” she reminded, pulling Nursey's gaze away from Ransom to kiss her thoroughly.

“How could I ever forget you?” Nursey reassured her, letting her hand wander down Holster's body, tangling her fingers in her pubic hair before sliding one finger between her labia to tease at her clit. “God, you're soaking,” she whispered in awe.

Holster leaned down to whimper into Nursey's shoulder, and Ransom leaned up to kiss both of their bodies everywhere she could reach. “She practically gushes when she's turned on,” Ransom told Nursey. “It's hot as hell, and it tastes amazing.”

Nursey groaned, pushing Holster on her back. “Well now you're just tempting me.”

Ransom laughed, and Nursey kissed her way down Holster's body, starting at her lips, pausing to suckle at her breasts for a little bit and highly enjoying her loud moans and whimpers, especially when Ransom took it on herself to suck and bite on the other one.

Eating Holster out was the closest thing that Nursey had ever come to a religious experience. She held onto her hand the whole time, taking note of what most did it for her by the way Holster's hand tightened around hers. Nursey watched Holster as best she could, eyes strained, but wanting to see every little emotion that passed across her face.

Nursey honestly couldn't believe that she'd gotten lucky enough to be right here, between Holster's legs, watching her come closer and closer to falling apart while Ransom kissed her and murmured things Nursey couldn't hear over Holster's cries of pleasure. She forced herself to tear her eyes away for just a second so that she could better orient herself, and to give her eyes a rest. When Holster's thighs tensed up just a bit more and her cries got just a tinge more desperate though, her eyes shot right back up, wanting so badly to see Holster come undone.

If Nursey thought that she was turned on before, it was nothing compared to the throbbing in her vagina that she felt when she saw Holster come. Her hand tightened around Nursey's almost to the point of pain, her expression blissed out, practically screaming before suddenly going silent, body shuddering before going limp. Her chest heaved as she took in gulps of breath, the entire top half of her body flushed a bright red.

Testing out Holster's sensitivity, she leaned in again, licking up all the leftover wetness. Holster shivered and moaned quietly, a little shudder running through her every time Nursey's tongue passed over her clit, but nothing huge.

She was so focused on cataloging Holster's reactions, she didn't notice that Ransom had moved until she felt fingers trailing up her thighs. The first touch made her jump, but then she relaxed, humming not too far away from Holster's clit, which earned her a shudder and a hand in her hair pushing at it in a silent gesture that she was done. As Nursey pulled away, Ransom's fingers moved up, playing with her labia and spreading them to get farther in.

“Looks like you can get pretty wet yourself,” Ransom noted.

Nursey groaned and pushed back against her fingers, nodding. “Yeah, I guess.”

Ransom's fingers slid wetly up to her clit, and Nursey's head dropped, savoring the sensation.

“Ready for your turn?” Ransom asked.

“Hell yes,” Nursey moaned.


End file.
